


Need

by LucisAbsentia



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, Knotting, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, PWP, Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's Padawan is what I'm getting at, QuiObi Omegaverse Week, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: Obi-Wan is familiar with the wants that come with a heat. But even outside of a heat, his need for Qui-Gon outweighs all of those combined.Day one prompt fulfilled: Knotting
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807630
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020! Day One prompt: Knotting

Obi-Wan wasn’t used to such _need_.

Sure, he’d had his heats before, although he went on and off suppressants as he wanted, or as he needed for his missions. Heats didn’t bother him, they were simply a fact of life. In the past he’d either dealt with it using his hand and some toys, or chosen one of several willing partners. Heats brought on a fire, this absolute desire that could consume most rational thought if it was allowed. It was a want that shook him to his core, and left him gasping for more, taking everything he could get until that fire had died down to ashes.

He glanced over his shoulder, braced on his hands and knees, staring at Qui-Gon as the other gripped at his hips. Qui-Gon’s expression was almost that of wonder. Was that for him, he wondered, could he possibly inspire that look of awe that his former padawan wore? Obi-Wan really couldn’t believe that it was because of him, but what else could it be at this very moment? His eyes fluttered shut as Qui-Gon gave an experimental roll of his hips, causing them both to groan.

“Qui-Gon,” he whispered, opening his eyes again to meet the other’s gaze.

Qui-Gon leaned forward, pressing against Obi-Wan’s back. One arm wrapped tightly around the Omega’s abdomen, while the other found Obi-Wan’s hand on the bedspread, fingers interlocking with his and squeezing tight. “Master,” he whispered, using the title even though he’d been knighted several years before. He pressed his nose to Obi-Wan’s neck, breathing in lungfuls of sweet Omegan scent. “Obi-Wan.”

Hearing his name sent that flash of need coursing through him again, and he whimpered. That need must be connected to Qui-Gon. He wasn’t even in heat, and still he wanted nothing more than to be filled by the Alpha. This was new for them, this intimacy. This was the first time Obi-Wan knew how it felt to have Qui-Gon inside him, filling him completely. He squeezed Qui-Gon’s fingers, pressing his head against the pillows as Qui-Gon began to move in earnest. 

Still it wasn’t enough. Obi-Wan needed _more_ , needed everything the Alpha could give him. He pushed back against his thrusts, intent on sating his desires. How could it be so much more beautiful, he wondered, so much more powerful simply because of his choice in partner? Qui-Gon meant the world to him, and now here was the Alpha murmuring softly into his ear, telling him how much he was loved. It was almost too much to bear, and yet _not enough_.

As Qui-Gon moved faster, the sound of skin on skin loud amongst their own sighs and groans, Obi-Wan clutched his hand more tightly. “I want you to knot me,” he breathed, turning his head to glance at Qui-Gon. “I need it. I need you. All of you.”

Qui-Gon nodded without hesitation, his knot already swelling. Obi-Wan could tell he was close, and for a moment he wondered what this would be like when they mated. He had every intention of asking Qui-Gon to be his mate, to lay his mark on him just as Obi-Wan would leave an answering mark on the Alpha. The sheer joy at the thought radiated through him slowly, and then he was coming with a cry of the other’s name, his body tightening as pleasure washed through him. He could feel Qui-Gon press into him more deeply, and warmth filled him as the Alpha’s knot swelled. Qui-Gon was already so big, his knot even more so, but it was everything that Obi-Wan needed. He could feel the Alpha go lax above him, blanketing him, kissing his hair, his beard, his neck, whispering soft nothings and promises of everything all at once. Obi-Wan turned his head to catch Qui-Gon in a kiss, his smile soft against the other’s lips. He wiggled his hips slightly, laughing as Qui-Gon gave a soft groan and let his forehead fall to the Omega’s shoulder.

“You’re exactly what I needed,” Obi-Wan murmured. Qui-Gon shifted them a little, carefully, and Obi-Wan found he was thoroughly pleased at the idea that they couldn’t part until the knot had swelled down. 

“I’m happy to provide, Master,” Qui-Gon murmured. Obi-Wan reached back to run a hand through Qui-Gon’s hair, noting that it was getting so much longer now. “I’ll be happy to provide as often as you like.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly, curling up, content on feeling the younger man press tight against him. “Quite often, I can assure you.”

Qui-Gon smiled as he kissed Obi-Wan’s hair. “I’ve got a good appetite,” he teased. He was quiet for a few moments before drawing in a breath. “I must be the luckiest Alpha in the whole Temple,” he said, the words so soft that Obi-Wan thought perhaps he wasn’t meant to hear. His expression softened, and he squeezed Qui-Gon’s hand tightly. He was lucky too, he thought as he drifted off. He felt Qui-Gon kiss his neck, where the traditional mating mark would go. “I love you,” he whispered, and Qui-Gon’s happiness was so palpable he could feel it even without a mating bond. He fell asleep with Qui-Gon’s own declaration whispered soft into his ear, their hands clasped tightly together.


End file.
